


Maybe I could just die there

by Herkal



Series: Long Year AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, Long Year AU, Post-Borderlands 2 events, Post-Canon, implied jackothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herkal/pseuds/Herkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment... Tim thinks that it might not be so bad to just stop fighting and just get some definitive rest... Luckily, this tought is not welcome by everydoby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I could just die there

**Author's Note:**

> After Jack's death, Tim had to leave Helios... And Pandora is not a very welcoming planet when you have handsome jack's face.

Timothy was looking at the bright ball in the sky. It was too much for his tired eyes but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t feeling much anymore anyway… A week on pandora without water for the last two days would do that to anybody really.

A tired sighed escaped his damaged lips and he blinked with difficulty. Maybe it was a good way to end ? It wasn’t like someone was going to regret him… he was the last one. If only his limbs hadn’t felt that heavy… Maybe he would have tried to keep up one last day, but it was too much. He closed his eyes, thinking about the faces of his family, jack, angel, nisha… he hoped he could see them again somehow. 

“hey” No, he was too tired to answered. 

“HEY !!!” Couldn’t he be just left in peace?

“I SAY HEY KIDDO. FUCK, LOOK AT ME.” He blinked a bit and opened his eyes again, finding himself starring in a blue, somewhat angry looking face. A familiar one, even if he looked younger than in his last memories. 

“…..just.. go away…”

The apparition shaked his head strongly “Not gonna happen Jack. My job is to keep you safe." 

Tim would have groaned if he had the strenght… But it was just a bit of a huff that came out of his mouth. 

"Don’t huff at me pumpkin and get your ass up !”

“Why” He rasped breathlessy, his chest hurted so badly… 

“You want to quit ? NOW ?! What would Jack says heh ?!” he frowned at the yelling, at the implication in the digital double’s tone and words. He didn’t wanted to hear that. 

“…He’s dead. He won’t.. say.. anything.” He turned a bit his head on the side, trying to avoid to look at the blue creature which looked confused an instant before moving around, his boots entering the field of tim’s view. 

“Fine, i rephrase, do you think he wantED to see you die like that ? A nobody in this shithole ?” Tim growls lowly, the cosntant bickering of the digijack starting to give him a headhache. “Or would he have wanted for you to get your ass up and go do something ?!” Two exhausted eyes are now starring at him and he doesn’t shivers, he won’t let Tim dies. Jack as made them promise to do what was necessary. 

“…i. If i go up. Where would i go anyway ?” That’s a progress. 

“What about get some shadow to start with ?” The digi jack turned his look away, searching for his counterpart “And when the big guy come back from scooting. Get some water yes ?" 

He looked down again, Tim was just a shadow of himself, burned skin and lacerations everywhere, even on Elpis he never looked that awful…. This sight made something turned the wrong way inside jack’s programming and he clenched his jaw, angry for no specific reason, or at least none taht he could identify. 

”…fine.“ he took a step back, letting the human trying to get at least on his knees.

Tim can feel all of his muscles screaming at him that he shouldn’t do that, that laying down was at least bereable. But not that. He ended up on shaking legs and followed a concerned digital man until a more safe spot and let himself crashed on the ground.

"Hey, hey, just keep looking at me ok kiddo ?” a weak nod made the blue form breath again, even if he didn’t need to. “We’re going to find you some water, i promise.” He tried to pat the heavy head lightly but his hand just go threw and he gave an apologetic look at timothy. 

“… I promise. We won’t let you down." 

”….never ?“ The whisper surprises him but he didn’t hesitate when answering 

"Never, Timothy." 

”..ok…“


End file.
